


一個jayroy腦洞

by Deadbones



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadbones/pseuds/Deadbones
Summary: 假設離隊的軍火庫遇上了剛回到哥譚的紅頭罩會發生什麼呢？





	一個jayroy腦洞

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然是yj背景，但是這個軍火庫可能更接近老法外軍火庫的性格(嗚嗚嗚我好愛老法外的roy)

羅伊幾乎不會踏足哥譚，哪怕僅僅是路過，畢竟他和蝙蝠家的人相處可不算好，夜翼還將他開除出少年正義聯盟了呢！ 但是情況總有例外的不是嗎。 眼下，羅伊正漫無目的地走在哥譚的街道上消磨著時間等著入夜。 為了不讓自己看起來太顯眼他特意穿了一件長袖衛衣以便掩飾左手的機械臂。 哥譚畢竟是大都市，無論其中吞噬了多少良知與罪惡，白天總要做那麼一點點的遮掩，做出熱情洋溢的虛偽表象。  
離開少年正義聯盟後，羅伊充分享受了一段自由時光。 不同於他的克隆體，羅伊可沒有過分高的正義感，只要有辦法達成他的目標，他不會介意下那麼點“重手”，或者其他會讓他的克隆體不贊同的手段。 至少他的方法都挺有用的不是嗎？  
近日，哥譚出現了一個新的殺手，對哥譚的各方勢力頻頻出手，尤其是佔據地下市場大頭的毒品交易，似乎是要攪亂本就夠亂的哥譚。 這個殺手穿著有刺客聯盟的風格的裝束，但是他確實是一個人獨自行動，至少表面上來看，刺客聯盟與這個殺手沒有太大的關聯。  
一般來說，哥譚這種地方時不時都會出現一些超級反社會分子，但是單獨的超級反社會分子要不會被蝙蝠俠扔進黑門監獄或阿卡姆精神病院，要不就會被哥譚 的地下勢力給吞食乾淨，不留下一點點渣渣，再要不就是會加入黑面具企鵝人等長久盤踞哥譚的勢力之中。 因此一開始誰也沒將這個突然出現的殺手當作一回事，何況這個殺手還是一個沒有絲毫根基的外地人呢。 但是事實狠狠地打了這些在背後觀察殺手的大佬的臉，雖然從裝扮口音上來講紅頭罩都不應該是哥譚本地人，但是他對哥譚卻非常熟悉。 這一點從蝙蝠俠試圖抓住殺手卻屢屢被他逃開中得到應徵。 此外，這位災星的武力值也頗高，試圖幹掉他的，從普通街頭小混混到被雇傭而來的刺客，無一例外的都失敗了，甚至被反殺的刺客的頭還多次 被他“送還”給僱傭者。  
這一系列囂張的行徑實在讓人很難忽略他的存在，且由於殺手總是非常謹慎的掩飾自己的身份，行動時總是帶著紅色半開式的面罩和護目鏡，穿著暗紅色開鏈 衛衣，這個沒有人知道來頭和真實面容的殺手漸漸得到了一個“紅頭罩”的稱呼。  
雖然紅頭罩的懸賞金額在黑市還挺高的，如果解決了他，拿到的賞金足夠他將手頭上的武器全部維護升級一下，再順便維修一下安全屋還綽綽有餘。 但是不，羅伊來哥譚並不是為了紅頭罩，只是手頭上正在追查的一宗跨國買賣人口交易有一環正好落在哥譚，還是這件交易中比較重要的一環，如果不是他自己前 來恐怕不太穩妥。再說了，雖然紅頭罩下手兇殘，但是怎麼說也不是像阿卡姆那幫瘋子一樣為殺而殺，更多的是有選擇性的剔除哥譚地下勢力中的中堅環節。 某種程度上，羅伊覺得自己可能還挺欣賞這個紅頭罩的，畢竟有紅頭罩鬧騰後，哥譚的地下勢力開始變得更謹慎，更少進行無意義的火拼損耗了，這也給受 哥譚地下勢力庇護的最底層民眾一些喘息。 還有一點，紅頭罩在他的多次行動中，透露出向蝙蝠俠挑釁的態度，加之他在面對蝙蝠系成員時的游刃有餘，對他們認識之深如同他是蝙蝠家內部成員一般。 和蝙蝠家相關的事，他可沒興趣去參與。

入夜，哥譚撕去她白天還算溫柔的偽裝，張開吃人的那面。 不過夜的哥譚也是不少勢力進行暗中交流博弈的好場所。  
目標今晚會在哥譚東北角的一座廢棄倉庫進行交易，根據倉庫的面積以及之前放出的風聲判斷，交易的雙方所帶的隨從數量應該不多，或許會比較好應付。  
前面的潛入還算順利，常規的安保設施根本難不倒羅伊。 輕輕鬆鬆地羅伊就將守在門口的守衛踢倒，偵查了一下，房樑上只有寥寥幾個固定攝像頭，用泡沫箭頭完全可以蓋住。 順利的潛入這座倉庫的房梁後，羅伊往下看了看  
啊，確實沒有什麼人在倉庫裡面，只有兩個人…只有兩個人？ 似乎還不是真人！  
羅伊一驚，發現似乎有狙擊的紅點在往他的方向瞄過來，很顯然，他中計了。  
胡亂地朝倉庫四周發射了一些爆炸箭，羅伊翻身一躍，跳下房梁，疾速跑出這座倉庫。 在他剛剛跑出倉庫不久，倉庫就發生了一陣爆炸，猛烈的衝擊波將他掀翻在地上。  
但是時間不等人，即使羅伊感覺他似乎受爆炸衝擊影響在與水泥地的接觸中被擦傷了，他也得忍住疼痛迅速射出鉤爪逃離。 趁著逃跑的間隙，羅伊迅速掃了一眼追兵，但就是這一眼讓他有點心驚——是刺客聯盟的殺手。 這倒是一個新的信息，刺客聯盟有介入這筆交易，也算一個收穫，前提是他能夠活下來。 刺客聯盟的殺手對付起來可不容易，為了擺脫他們的追踪，羅伊已經將箭袋裡幾乎所有箭矢都用光了，但是並沒有甩掉身後那群獵狗般的殺手。  
“該死，可能是時候檢驗萊克斯產品質量了，希望那禿頭沒有故意吹噓他的產品”  
萊克斯贈與的機械手配備的強大火力在羅伊還在少正時候他就有所認識了，但是他並不是很熱衷於使用萊克斯的禮物，更多時候僅僅將它當作比較好用的義肢 來使用。 畢竟無論如何，還是手頭上的那把弓和那支箭讓人感覺更安心。  
客觀來說，盧瑟的產品還是對得起當初他向羅伊承諾的，火力與精確度十足。 但是在耐久度方面稍稍弱了點，不過與羅伊沒有及時充能也有關。 在電量完全耗盡前，羅伊向朝追兵投擲了一些小型煙霧彈，希望至少起到一點點干擾作用。 與此同時，他拐進一條小巷子裡。  
從聲音上判斷，刺客聯盟的殺手們似乎朝另一個方向去了，但是羅伊仍不是很放心，或許對方只是故意作出離開的假像等他放鬆警惕。  
在羅伊屏氣凝神時，突然從他的後方傳來了一陣輕微的靴子踏地聲。  
“噠”  
“誰？”  
羅伊扭頭，正好對上一雙護目鏡下的眼睛，這一對眼沒把羅伊給嚇到心臟停跳。  
臥槽！ ！ ！ ！ ！ 這特麼不是紅頭罩嗎我靠！ 偏偏是我幾乎動不了的時候出現！ 我真是好運氣！ 冷靜啊羅伊！ 快冷靜想想怎麼做！  
頭罩揪起羅伊衣服的領口，將本癱在地上的羅伊提至視線平行，盯著他看了好一會，才開口道:  
"軍火庫？怎麼？不好好待在你的克隆體或者綠箭爸爸身邊，跑到哥譚來做什麼"  
即使到了被抓住幾乎無法反抗的地步，羅伊也忍不住讓胡思亂想充滿自己的頭腦:頭罩的聲音充滿了磁性，如果不是這種時刻，聽他說話倒是挺讓人享受的。 不知道紅頭罩的長相和聲音是不是一致的有誘惑力。  
正當羅伊思緒雲遊天外時，頭罩卻給了他一巴掌。  
"嘖，毫無反應啊，難道是傷到了頭？"  
這一巴掌倒是提醒了羅伊  
"嘿！我警告你哦，雖然現在我大概沒有什麼機會反抗你了，但是你要是再折磨我，還讓我找機會活下來，那麼你以後就等著吧"說完羅伊自己都覺得無語 ，明明現在所有優勢都在頭罩那一邊，他如果真要折磨自己，怎麼可能會不殺了自己？ 要知道頭罩這個疑似蝙蝠係的成員可自打出現以來就沒有管過殺人的道德線。 "嗯哼"頭罩不以為意的哼哼了一下，將羅伊扔回地面，慢悠悠地說:"看來你還沒有變成傻子，很好，你要是成傻子了那我還是直接把你扔 在這裡好了"


End file.
